


Icarus is falling from the sky.

by sappfs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, I lost so much sleep for this, Loads and loads of angst, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Blood, Other, President Tubbo, Suicide, Tommy with wings, Uhm, Wings, angst and angst, exiled tommy, god dream, graphic depiction of violence, i am so angry all the time, it is 6am i can and will be fighting god, more angst ig?, reminder angsT?, thats the tw, there's barely any fluff at all i wrote this fic to hurt people fr, winged tommy, wings on tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappfs/pseuds/sappfs
Summary: “You aimed for the sky, but cannot reach it, thus you fell.”
Comments: 21
Kudos: 137





	Icarus is falling from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> have fun............................?

_“You aimed for the sky, but cannot reach it, thus you fell.”_

Beautiful feathers had always surrounded him. They had hugged his body to sleep when it was cold and when had felt unsafe. Tommy had always counted on them. They had been there around him for all he knew. 

And he thought about the towers. There were many in L’Manburg, he had always built them for himself. Everyone always made fun of him for it but it was his safe space. A place he could be alone. He knew that his dad could always check up on him if he was there. But it didn’t feel safe anymore, not with Dream.

Dream could fly. And it pissed Tommy off so much. He would always be disturbed when he was in a bad mood and he was sitting on top of one of his towers. The towers he had build for the exact reason to be left alone and now? he wasn’t alone. Tommy was angry about it. 

“I’m gonna hurt him, I want to violate him the way he ruins my days.” Tommy throws a potato at the wall in anger, there was no reason to it. Tubbo looks away. And Tommy looks dissapointed. He missed hanging out with his best friend like the old times again. “Come on!”

“I can’t.” Tubbo turns around and walks away. Tommy’s shoulders drop and his wings fall down onto the ground with it. 

“I can,” Ranboo’s hand falls onto Tommy’s shoulder and Tommy turns around. 

_“You will?”_

_“Yeah, sure!”_

Everything passes so fast and now he is sitting in a boat. _Exiled._ He’s sent away from his own country. Ghostbur is in his boat and Dream is leading the way. They arrive at an island and they settle. He fastly builds a home, he doesn’t want to die on his first night. Dream leaves right after taking all of Tommy’s objects that he still owned. 

“It’s okay Tommy, you did your best.” Ghostbur’s voice is getting on Tommy’s nerve as he lashes out.

“IT’S NOT!” Tommy screams, Ghostbur jumps backward from Tommy and the fear in Ghostbur’s eyes pulls Tommy back. “I’m--- I’m so sorry.” 

“I’m going back to L’Manburg Tommy.” 

And it breaks him. He falls onto the floor.

Tommy spends his day trying to figure out how to start anew. He tries to make himself feel better. He builds a home, and makes the area somewhat better to live in, but it still feels so wrong. It isn’t until Dream comes back onto the island that Tommy is worried. 

“I need to handle something,” Dream’s voice sounds angry. He lifts his sword in the air and Tommy can’t defend himself as the blade hits against his back. The screams are unbearably loud as the sword splits through the bones and flesh. Feathers falling on the ground as tears roll over Tommy’s face. “Please--- please stop---I won’t return to L’Manburg--- please,” He begs as Dream’s netherite sword splits through the second wing and Tommy screams it out in pain. 

Tommy’s back feels light as he falls onto the ground in pain. And Dream sighs, successfully. “Now you can’t leave.” Tommy is on the floor, cringed together in pain on the ground as he cries. Screams filling the area. Dream picks up the wings and walks away. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Please don’t.” Tommy whimpers from the floor. Dream doesn’t look back at him as blood seeps from Tommy’s back, staining his shirt. He tries to stand up, fighting against the pain but he lies there, on the ground unable to move or stand up just yet. 

The night falls dark and harsh, the cold taking over Tommy’s body and he shivers as he sleeps on the ground. A lonely torch lighting around his body. And as the sun rises Tommy wakes up. An aching pain in his back, he’s still unable to move due to the pain that shoots through his muscles. 

It takes two days for Tommy to be able to sit up in his spot, his only tool, an iron axe because Dream had taken all other tools off him, plus his armor. He had resisted and faught against it but he had threatened to take his life. And now he was left on the ground. Unsafe and alone. Cold without the embrace of his own wings. He had slept in the woods before, but he’d laid safe in the embrace of his own wings. the brown and white feathers keeping him warm.

Now. It was cold. He was freezing without a bed and he was tired. He had barely any food and he is almost happy to see Dream walk towards him. 

**< tommyinnit: please leave me alone>**

“Come on Tommy, Let’s end it.” Dream’s words are so convincing. “Let’s fly one last time, together.” Tommy shakes his head. “I know you want to.”

“You built this tower for a reason Tommy,” Dream says. And Tommy knows that. He build it to be on his own again. He’s fallen off so many times, climbing the cobblestone to get up. He’s struggled for so long, and everyday Dream would be taking his things. His armor. And why did Tommy even comply? He had eventually just given up on making armor at all. 

“You never helped me.” Tommy’s words are soft, he’s scared to speak back. He looks back at the base that had made, on the first day, where Technoblade had made fun of him for being exiled. And he laughs, he wipes a tear out of his eye. The base that Dream had exploded when he had his secret basement. He had collected so many things in there. He was lucky he retrieved one picture of Tubbo. He held it in his hand as he stared at the floor. The clouds were below them.

“Of course I didn’t, this is your tower, you never wanted me to help you before in L’Manburg, why would you let me now.” Dream looks at Tommy, and Tommy looks away. He didn’’t want to look at Dream right now. 

“I’m not going to fly yet.” Tommy says as he opens the chest. He had placed ladders into the chest before, he was so sure of it. “Did---did you take the ladders?”

“I didn’t think you’d need them.” Dream holds the ladders in his hand. 

“I want to go down,” Tommy says, voice soft realizing that if he were to speak too loud, too violent he’d be pushed off the tower. He could die so easily now. 

“No, you don’t have to Tommy, who’d be there for you? I’m your _only_ friend.” Dream opens the chest, and Tommy looks at it as Dream places in some food in the chest. He’s left alone as he looks after Dream, who easily falls onto the ground.

Tommy looks at the sky, he’s lying on the cobble, it’s not comfortable. The clouds above him are as boring as the ones below him. He looks down again, he can barely see anything of the ground from here, but he can see the exploded place that he had called Logstedshire.

And it’s as the sun sets that Tommy realizes. _He has no one._ No one is going to care about him, no one ever will anymore cuz he’s to no use of them. He’s completely alone. And slowly tears well up in his eyes. He doesn’t have anyone. He send his dead brother away and he never came back. He send out invites to his friends and no one came. 

It’s all his fault.

It’s all _his_ fault.

_It’s all his fault._

There are so little solutions to fix it. He has no one not even his own brothers or his father came to see him. He can’t see clearly as tears roll over his cheeks. He has no way down. He has nowhere to go. He is stuck, being controlled day and night. And no one is there for him. There is no escape for him anymore. 

_‘I have to do it.’_

He shakes his head. He can’t-- he can’t jump. But it’s so easy, it’s right in front of him. Just one step? Is that one step all it takes for him to escape everything? It seems too easy. It is too easy. Would there be people who would cry when they found his body? Would there be peolpe who would miss him? I mean, they didn’t now, did they? He stood up. His body was so heavy. It had been so heavy for the last weeks.

Why did he even try. Why did he fix the path in the nether? only Dream used it. No one else did. No one had gone to see him at least once. No one care.

No one cared. No one cared. _No one cared. No one cared. No one cared. No one cared. No one cared. No one cared. No one cared. No one cared. No one cared. No one cared. No one cared. No one cared._ **_No one cared._ **

**_No_ **

**_one_ **

**_cared._ **

He screams. He steps forward. One more step, he’s standing so close to the edge. The wind rushing around him. One last time he’d feel the way the wind would fly around him as he’d fall from the tower. He looks down, into the clouds and at Logstedshire.

He didn’t care that no one cared, why would he care? They’d care if they found him. And he stepped forward. He tumbled down. Body limp, smile bright. Laughter escaped his mouth, he was flying again. He loved it so much. He enjoyed the fall so much he didn’t care about the pain.

**< tommyinnit fell from a high place>**

It’s dark when Tubbo reaches Logstedshire. He arrives on the beach. The clouds are hanging low and everything seems a little washed away as if it had been raining but no one was there to clean up. And in the distance, Tubbo can see a cobble tower reaching from the ground into the clouds. Tubbo chuckles as he steps onto the shore. Everything is so abandoned. It feels empty and Tubbo follows the path that goes by a tent and another one. Tubbo only gets suspicious, a shiver being sent down his spine, as he sees the broken nether portal.

It’s so quiet on the island and Tubbo inhales. “TOMMY?!” He yells over the island. No response, not at all. And Tubbo follows the path further. He reaches a half exploded base, the stripped wood is still there but the rest of the place is exploded. The stone revealed. And on the ground. “N---NO!” Tubbo screams as he runs towards Tommy’s lifeless body. Tears rolling over his cheeks. 

Tubbo’s hands cover his mouth as he falls down on his knees. There’s a puddle of blood, Tubbo’s knees in it as Tubbo puts his hands on Tommy’s body. There’s nothing no pulse. He looks up, the intimidating tower right next to him. And Tubbo notices. 

There are no wings on Tommy’s back. Just two very ugly bloody marks on the back of Tommy’s red and White T-shirt where his wings would poke through. The scars are ugly on the revealed pieces that were the holes for Tommy’s wings. The blood is dried up brown on Tommy’s back. And Tubbo stands up. He lifts up Tommy’s lifeless body, he needs to return it to L’Manburg. Tommy deserves to be buried in the country that he had worked so hard for. 

Tubbo walks into L’Manburg, having carried Tommy’s lifeless body for miles across the biomes. Tubbo’s suit was stained with blood and there’s a scream escaping Ghostbur’s mouth as Tubbo lets Tommy’s body fall in front of him. In the middle of the square. 

“What happened!?” Fundy says as he runs towards Tubbo. But Tubbo holds his hand up as to sign that no one should come too close to Tommy’s body. “You’re drowned in blood.”

“I couldn’t leave him there!” Tubbo screams at Fundy. “What did you want me to do?!” And Fundy is quiet at that. And Ghostbur comes forward. 

“H----how long has he been dead?”

“Not long, I think.” Tubbo isn’t sure, how could he be, but the blood wasn’t dried up entirely. “We need to organize a funeral.” And with that Tubbo leaves into the white house. Changing into some fresh clothes. 

And he tells himself, he has to find the wings. He cannot bury Tommy without his wings, they were part of him. And somehow he pulls out the compass again. And the pointer doesn’t point towards Tommy’s body that’s right outside. Tubbo can see Fundy and Ranboo carrying it away. But it points in a different direction. 

_North?_ No it’s not north. North is where his window he is looking out of is pointed at. He has to follow the needle. He has to find Tommy’s wings. And he has a hunch. He leaves without telling anyone where he’s going. 

He stands at the entrance of a cave. He obviously has to go in, it’s so well lit inside. And Tubbo thinks a lot as he walks into the cave. About the last time he saw Tommy. How he had been so blinded by his fear the fear that New L’Manburg would be destroyed. Had he really turned into J. Schlatt? Had he really ruled like him? No he hadn’t, his own objectives were different. But Tommy had thought so. Tommy had been angry and upset when he left.

Tubbo is met with a large maze, writings on the wall were complicated and Tubbo studied them for a while until he figured out, they were in a pattern, but only in a pattern if you walked the right way. 

And he’s met with a small room, and with two wings, perfectly displayed. Tubbo’s hand reaches out for the wings. Loose white and brown feathers fill up in his hands, they’re slowly falling off the bones that had grown from Tommy’s back. They’re stained red from blood. It must’ve splattered everywhere when they were cut off. They had always been there. They had embraced him to keep them safe so often, or the times he had been wrapped in Tommy’s arms soaring through the sky together. The wings were now placed against the wall behind glass, to be kept _‘safe’_. And Tubbo doesn’t realize this, but behind him, the door opens and someone walks in. 

“What are you doing here?” Dream’s voice is loud and clear and Tubbo turns around, meeting eye to eye with the masked man in front of him.

“Avenging my best friend.”

“He killed himself Tubbo,” Dream lies. His voice is as convincing as always. 

“Then what is this! Why do you keep his wings! If you respected him you had let him---you took them from him.” The harsh realization hits him halfway through his sentence. Dream had taken his wings as he had exiled him. Tubbo’s hand covers his mouth. Had Dream told Tommy that he, Tubbo, wanted that to happen? Did Tommy die thinking that he did not care? Tubbo’s other hand is on the handle of his sword. His heart aching.

And Tubbo shoots his sword forward, right into Dream’s heart. Or where should be a heart. And Tubbo knows this solution doesn’t last long but Dream disappears in front of him and Tubbo takes the wings down, Dream cannot keep them he has to keep them safe himself. And Tubbo runs out into the complicated maze finding his way out.

He runs for miles. He can no longer be in L’Manburg, and he has to leave it all behind. He looks back once and runs past everything that they had built up from the ground. Everything that once was _his._ Everything that caused Tommy’s death, actually. 

And It is loud inside of his mind. The question is echoing across. Tubbo looks up into the forest, the angry look on his face as he opens his mouth. Words escaping his lips very determinedly.

_“How do you kill God?”_

**Author's Note:**

> hi! for educational and science reasons please tell me if you cried in the comments!  
> I like to keep a counted on my fics it's so much fun.
> 
> Beside that I finished most of this fic in one night, again we're riding on an "Achilles come down" kind of high so please just enjoy it? anyway check out [all my social media!](https://linktr.ee/sappfs) and please leave a kudo and a like cuz this took so much effort!! Oh by the way! subscribe to me in general! I tend to hyperfocus on fics a lot and I enjoy releasing a lot of fics more often! so if you enjoy just user sub to me and u can see my new fics!
> 
> kisses and much love from Soap


End file.
